A Midsummer Night's Dream AND the story of Pearl (Annalou Eléonore)
by EleonoreAnnalouTL
Summary: it's about A Midsummer Night's Dream


"WE ARE SUCH STUFF AS DREAM ARE MADE ON, AND OUR LITTLE LIFE IS ROUNDED WITH A SLEEP"

shakespeare

CHAPITER ONE

It's my birthday. 18 years.  
I really don't like this day. The worst of the years. I goes down the stairs to discover my family in the kitchen. Nobody look at me. Like every years since my dad leave us. After some minutes, my brother wish me a happy birthday without mush conviction. My mother do the same thing.  
I hate this day.  
I leave the table without a thanks, and go to the school join my best friend, Sasha.  
In the bus Sasha came to me and scream « HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY PRINCESS ». Everybody look at me. Oh my god I want to died. I hate when the attention is on me. Sasha say me that tonight I will come in my house to drink du champagne. He's more enthousiaste that me. It's really funny.  
The path to the high school is very long. I listening a muse'song Knight Of Cydia when a knight on a horse appears in the window of the bus. It's look very real ! Like a man of the Middle Age. But it's like every time I'm juste dream. My imagination play with me. I blink and this knight is no here. Yeah just a dream...  
First cours to the day. Math. I hate this. I enjoy to this hours to draw the knight of my head. Sasha sit next to me watch my scribble and say :  
« again one of yours draws ? «  
« yeah... I be thought I saw it earlier ! He looked very real, it was crazy. » « mh...you wake up with a bad mood»  
Sasha is bizarre. He never react like that. It's the first to believe on me and all the things I thinks see. Because it's not the first time I ve seen someone who come an other Era. But I'm a biggest fan of Shakespeare and a dream to live in one of his books. I maybe transforme my wish on reality.  
During the second hours of math I can't resist and begging to sleep. My eyes can't stay open. To wake up me I turn to Sasha. But It s really crazy I think see his ears more pointed and this finer face. No, it's not possible. I touch him to see if it's real :  
« ooh what do you do ? Say Sasha really angry »  
« oh... nothing sorry.. I've seen... no nothing. Forget. »  
I ask to the professor to get out because I'm feel very bad. I need to breath in deep. When I leave I feel the floor move and I can't stay standing.  
Blackout.  
I m wake up in the infirmary. Sasha speak with someone but I can't see who is it. Blackout.  
I'm in my bed. How that is possible ? I remember to nothing. I call to Sasha to know  
« yeah you have do malaise so I've say to the doctor I will take care to you. It's just you need more sugar so EAT ! » this last word is a order.  
I heard some nuise in the kitchen but normally nobody is here a the time. I goes down and see my brother Ethan look at in the fridge but he dump everything on it.  
«ETHAN! Whatdoyoudohere?»  
He turns around and look at me but his eyes are red ! Like if it's blood ! His attitude is like a animal. When he see me he gets on me and tried to bite me. I fall down on this floor because of the shock. I try to release but I can't ! If it's like he become a rabid dog. I scream to have some help. Suddenly a heard a big nuise and my brother is plus on me. I see him against the wall. Sasha is here. He s like this morning with his finer face.  
« Go in your room. » he look me very serious but I can't move « NOW ! »  
My brother recover and I run to my bedroom. I try to heard something but this is no nuise. After some minutes Sasha come to my bedroom. His face is begging normal.  
« what s happen ? » my voice tremble  
« okay... we need to speak... hum... I'm sorry but what I will say it's really crazy but believe on me please. Please. «  
I see on his eyes that he say is not a joke.  
« okay Princess. So... I come to the universe of A Midsummer Night's dream. Yeah it's crazy but I can prove it. Your brother has been remplaced by a Goblin. Please don't laugh... his species is really mean. It's really Rare but you can go with me in the world. Just when you have 18 yold. And soon tonight if you drink the mist of Glamor you can really see everything. »  
« so the knight of his morning is real ? » « yeah.  
« yeah. It's crazy because without nothing you can see my real nature and some people of the world. »  
« but why you do want I go to this world ? »  
« to rescue your brother... and... See your dad... »  
« what ? » I can believe what he say...  
« your dad is the king Oberon... he lives LA Bas. So Félicitation your the princess of The cours of Summer ! »  
« you ve smoke ? It's a joke for my 18 ? »  
Sasha gets out a bottle of champagne and he s holding it out.  
« Take it. It's no dangerous. I can promise you. I m your best friend ! » The bottle is very Bizarre. Insade it's like mist.. I take it

CHAPTER TO  
I sit on my bed. I thought feel. I feel like if everything I do in my live is just a joke. And I realize that my best friend I don't know him...  
« Sasha ? »  
« yes Pearl ? »  
« are you really friend with me ? »  
« oh my god... yes ! Of course ! In true I follow you since your baby to protect you. It s my job. But I promise you I'm really friend with you and I love you so much. Please believe me again... »  
He has the tears in his eyes. I believe him. I open the bottle. That smell nothing. Or everything.. I can't describe ! I look Sasha. He smile me.  
I drink.  
The taste is like the smell. The very good but also the worst thing I be take. Very bizarre.  
I see nothing. I feel very like drunk. Or I don't know, maybe sick. I look at Sasha and scream  
« YOU DRUNG ME ! WHAT IS IT ? «  
« No ! Don t panic it s normal. That remove the mist of glamor. Stay calm. »  
Just after he say that I m feel very good ! Sasha is tranform. He look live a elf. He says dressed like during the Middle Age.  
« are you okay ? » say Sasha nervous.  
« yyeaaahhh very good ! »  
« it's normal if you feel like drunk. Try to not speak to much please » he laugh.  
At this moment the closet open and a big man very tall appear. He scream :  
« PASSWORD ! »  
« Oh shut up please you know me ! » Sasha do a wink.  
« no. »  
I believe to understand « raclette » but it's not possible ! Maybe it's their langage  
« come with me. It's here. » Sasha offers me his hand  
« we are on Narnia ? »  
Sasha smile and I follow him.  
« just. I'm not Sasha. Here I'm Puck. And say that to be normal you know... You know how is the world of A Midsummer Nights dream. Take care. »  
We open a door and be on a forest. It's the night, everything is very dark. Around us is just very tall Arbre. I be never see that before. The trunks are colossals. Everything is green with foam and hight grass. On my right I can see a little fireflies. When I touch it I have a little electric discharge.  
« Pearl, here it's a magic word but also very evil. Try to touch nothing »  
I dare not to pinch myself, Im scary by the answer... maybe it's just a wonderful word. I m in my favorite book... waouh.  
Sasha is nervous and take my hand. The tree look like dangerous people who want to kill me... my heard beats very fast.  
We walk and this forest and I watch all around me. It's very mysterious I want to discover everything. The Sasha's ears vibrates like a cat. We don't talk. The silence of this place is incredible, it's like if nothing live here, no animal no life. A mist cover the floor and we walk in a cloud.  
Suddenly Sasha stop him. He press my hand more. « run ! Now ! Here they come ! »  
I m scary but I follow him into the runs very rapid, I be never see that before. We arrive next to the biggest trees of the forest.  
«close your eyes » say Sasha.  
When I open their, we realize very tall ! It's like in Alice in the wonderland. I door is in front of us. Sasha knock. A little animal open and say to enter.  
The interior is very warm with a fireplace. There are just the necessary for the furniture. Just one table. Four chairs and one bed.  
The little animal look me and ask me « do you want eat something ? »

I made a sign of the head, the small animal moved its small ears and hurried in the task, it smelt good, really good, we would have said about the grape ... but in sweeter, as well as the walnuts, and other products of the forest. Do not eat excess" say Puck,"the food from here is not made for the human beings, you could die"of it even. Shivers traveled my skin, and I kept to eat, moderately ... my head turned, my eyelids were heavy, I closed eyes for a brief moment, and I doze off.

CHAPTER THREE

The following morning, I woke up, I was on a small bed, with an enormous cover, a small fire hummed in the corner of the room, "Puck?"  
"Here, princess" I looked at him, his face was so different ... I had forgotten that all this was real. "You slept well?" He says "Yes, OK. but ... where is ... finally ..."  
"Yes, saddened, it has to make for you a lot, he went out, does not worry you" "all this ... is ..."  
"Extravagant? Impossible? Yes, I know." Does he smile?  
I showed myself with a little of punishment, when we landed yesterday, I fell on the shoulder.  
"You have pain?"  
"Not, it's nothing Puck." I thought again about my younger brother ...  
"Puck, we have to go" "Yes princess there, we have to go there, is going to prepare you, does not delay too much, the winter court is still in the area, and waits only us."  
I did not ask more question, it would only return more real things. I took a little water in a bowl and washed my face, the contact of the water on my skin, did a world of good for me. It was time to leave.

Puck still tells me to close eyes, and when I opened again them, I was again big, I was quite slopped. Puck had the suspicious look, his long ears spied on every present noise. And all at once they congealed.  
"They are there." He closed eyes, and his body began to stretch, his hands were transformed into clogs, his face contained at the moment in snout, and Puck had become one ... horse.  
"Puck? But ..."  
Of his snout he tells me to rise on his back, and I ran.  
I hung on firmly to his mane, and far off I see several riders, as well as dogs, and there in the middle, rider whom I had seen when I was in the bus.  
Puck made me go out of my reflections when he began galloping, my heart beat so hardly ... as if it was going to go out of my breast.

We took ourselves branches, small stones, and the barkings of dogs were made more and more strong.  
We galloped and all at once a gap got dug, in an immense field with enormous poppies, I heard a voice in my head "do not inhale, hold your breath, fast", it was the voice of Puck. I did what he says, except that it was too late, the smell of flowers was so strong, as I faint.

I woke up slowly, when the fear got back me ... or I am ... where I am? I analyzed the room where I was ... I was on a four-poster bed and the room seemed to be made by plant ... green, bushy, the ceiling was made of big blue flower, green and black, lianas, and other plants existence of which I do not know.  
Only the ground was not made of plant, but of mouse, bit. I got up and put my feet on the ground ... it was soft, but I realized rather quickly that I was in underwear, and that a dress was put on a chair in the corner of  
The room. "But he takes place what there"; of in blow a hidden door opened and a woman ... with legs of billy goat entered ...  
"Who are you? you ... are what?"  
"Calm down ... I am Aryana, am your handmaid."  
"My handmaid? But where I am?"  
"In the summer court. Under the command of Oberon" I dropped on my bed. How all this can be real? .. Puck.  
"Where is Puck?"  
Ayaan did not answer, she took the dress.  
"It is necessary to put her, king does not get impatient" before knowing where is Puck "" you will see.  
I put on the dress, it was Bordeaux, as some red wine, long with laces on sides and corset in the golden borders. Shoes were of the same color, and the heel was gilded.  
"Magnificent, you look" she showed me a round mirror, framed by the foliages. I positioned in front of and ... my face had changed. My eyes were in almond with long lashes, my lips were pulpier, my cheeks more dug and red, and my ears ... were smaller than that of Puck but they were sharp. My silhouette was finer and the dress married perfectly every form of my body.  
"You like?"  
"Euh ... yes." She made a sign me to follow her, of a wave of the hand the door reappeared, and we sank into a corridor completely made of glass, the outside it was a court with height of With a lot of fairies, who swayed hips, of women with the long hair, long dresses, and small animals which fly everywhere ... incredible.  
"Hurry madam"?  
I followed Aryana, and an immense wooden door appeared. She was crossed, and an enormous room to offer itself to my view, everything was wooden mixed in plants, there was a crowd of people, any various, any fantasies, fairies, sprites, and other creatures ... But none signs of Puck.  
Right in the middle that, there was an immense throne, made by wood, and by jewels and sat on this one a man, long lines, dark eyes and long grey hair, the ears were long, more than all the others.

His dark eyes as well as all the looks of the present crowd turned to me. My skin had shivers, and I nibbled the lower lip.

King spoke; "Pearl" I answered nothing, whispers came from all sides of the crowd, me turned me and Aryana had disappeared.  
"Pearl, you are asked to advance" I run, it was better not to make scandal.  
"Pearl, I am your father." And there, my heart stopped. My father? Impossible, he disappeared.  
"It is false." Did I answer?  
"I disappeared when you were a child, at the edge of the pond, do you remember yourself?"  
He was right. It is my father.  
"You are only a coward. You abandoned my mother! And I!" A wave of rabies seized me. I was furious. A bird settled on my shoulder and a voice rings in my head "not you irritated not, Princess. It is king, he can make you much worse."  
Puck, I thought.  
"I understand your pain and your frustration. But understands well that I did not have the choice, I have a kingdom and you are there there a princess. You are a fairy." He got up, and a heat wave slid on my hands, was it him who did that?  
He advanced if near me, that I felt his breath on my cheeks. "I know that you are for your brother there. I know why you are here, I would help you to find her, but you have to let me make." His voice was hardly audible.

He slammed hands, and all the World went out of the room.  
"Well. Tomorrow we have a banquet, and you will have to put up a good show. The winter court arrives."  
"Time is short!" I say. "My brother ... it is a child" my hand began to feel a burn.  
"Do not dispute Pearl." His hair floated in the air, and his eyes were completely black. I was afraid, and I had pain in the shoulder.  
"Go to your room, we are going to look your after shoulder, and a stylist should come to dress you. Aryana is going to rest" you, all at once was there. I turned around, with tears in the eyes, and I followed her.

CHAPTER FOUR

Ayaan ran a bath me, the water was dark blue, and flowers floated on the surface. The smell did good to me.  
"The flowers which I put in your bath you will cure, and shall calm" say you Aryana.  
"Thank you." I skipped into the bath, and the hot water got me the crazy good, and rested, I was so tired. My legs, my feet, my hands hurt me. Flowers were stuck on me and my body was traveled of hot wave, I was cured. I dived completely into the water, the bathtub was immense. When I took out again my head of the water, Aryana was not anymore there, but a very big woman looked at me, she was dark green and his blue eyes ... almost white. She had a long black dress and her hair, black also, fell waterfall to the top of buttocks there. She held a long wooden stalk between his long fingers, and shot and spat out a red smoke. She is magnificent.

Thus "It is you, Pearl" I noded assent.  
"I am Héléna, I am going to dress you for tomorrow. This evening you will eat in your room." I went out of the bath, and I was wrapped in the silk. I only thought of my brother, and the fact that he must be frightened to death. She turned me all around, affected my hair, my face, my Breast, my silhouette. She made a sketch of a dress which looked luxurious, green, emerald green. A firm collar has the throat, as well as the velvet corset, and the rest of the dress was also velvet.  
"Well I ended, I would tomorrow mean, to dress you, and prepare you."  
Ayaan appeared at the bottom of the room.  
"Ayaan" says Héléna "she stinks of the human being, gives he of whom get rid of this smell, otherwise tomorrow will be a slaughter."  
And she disappeared.

Ayaan gave me a black stamp "take that, it will mask your smell, otherwise tomorrow we are going to spot you by far." She smiled to me. I hesitated ... and if that killed me? But I had to do what I am told so that I can leave later. I took him, and I felt nothing. I fu relieved. My meal made me bring, I ate only little, because Puck had warned me. And I doze off shortly after.

I fu woken by Aryana who had put his cold hand on my shoulder.  
"Wake up, you have of the visit."  
I recovered and Puck entered the room.  
"Safety Princess!"  
"Puck!" I got up and is the price in my arms: "I was so worried ... how you go?"  
"I am fine Princess, king punished me for having taken you in the magic world." He gave a wink me by laughing with mockery. Had be missing I.  
"Puck ... needs that we speak. Ayaan, you can leave us?" But she was not already more there.  
"Puck, after the banquet, I have to leave. I should find my brother."  
"I know, I know, we need help. And I know to whom to ask, to the prince. The prince of the winter court" "who tells you that he will agree?"  
"He owes me something. And here the services are crowned, and if they are not given in return, you can be judged." I played with my hair, slowly and looked at Puck.  
"All right. How are we going to make?"  
"In the banquet, dance with him, and explains he."  
"Good. All right, I take care of it."

Puck went away, and while waiting for the banquet, I got ready for the plan which we had built with Puck.

"Pearl" I jumped, Héléna.  
"Put your dress I asks" you I ran. She made up me and combed me, I was fine ready.  
I had the blood red lips, and my hair fell on my looped forearm.  
I did not recognize myself, I was attractive. But for the escape of this evening, I needed clothes more ... Practices. I remembered while Aryana had washed my old clothes and had stored them in the cupboard, I took them with me, and I would hide them in somewhere in the banqueting hall.

"Let's go" say Héléna.  
We arrived in the banqueting hall, everything was wooden, and an immense table in solid oak was stored, as well as several other small tables. There was already of the world.  
I was announced "Pearl, Princess of the summer court". I trembled, but I walked, with the head up.  
Puck smiled to me, he sat in the left of king. He made a sign me to come to sit me near him. What I made.  
My father did not address me, and so much the better.  
"The prince is not going to delay showing himself. He is going to sit down by your side. Untangle you to make you invite to dance." Whispered Puck. I made a sign that I had understood. I raised eyes and everybody stared at me, elfs, satyrs, fairies and other creatures, all were present. It is so real. If difficult to believe.

The enormous wooden door opened, and an icy wind entered, more a single noise was listened, they were there, a woman, big and very white entered, his eyes were white polar, his white hair was very long, and his lips were almost blue, his head was covered with an icy crown, and it carried a flared white dress. Followed by his two sons, one of them was the rider whom I had perceived in the bus. He had the grey hair, the fair skin and his eyes were green, he carried an armor and was tall. He has a scar under the eye. And his brother, looked like enormously her mother.  
They entered, and the temperature rose immediately.  
King got up;  
"Tania" he bowed; the queen did the same.  
His sons also.  
One of the sons, the rider sat down by my side, I did not dare to look at him.  
"Pearl, I presume, I am Ash. The prince of the winter court" I shiver. And I finally dared to raise eyes towards him. He is magnificent.  
"Yes, it is me, Pearl."  
"Delighted" "In the same way"; at the same time, dishes are served to us, I would not know how to say what is. Everybody began to eat and to drink, and I ate filled by narrow-minded, just enough, because otherwise I could make a sick person.

A soft melody began to begin, mesmerizing, and the people began to dance wholeheartedly. Ash, which did not have say nothing from the beginning of the meal put his icy hand on my shoulder: "do you give Me this dance?"  
Perfect, it is what I wanted.  
"With pleasure." We got up at the same time, and we go on the dance floor, make of glass. He made me dance, music was so mesmerizing, my head turned, all my body listened to music. I should not lose sight of my purpose: my brother.  
"Ash. I have to speak to you of something." He was if near me, that his polar eyes froze me the blood.  
"I listen to you, Pearl."  
My head kept turning, my view also, I wanted to shout, to sing ...  
"You owe a service to Puck. You do you call back it?" He chuckled "indeed" "it is the hour to return it to him, you have to help me find my brother, and we have to leave this evening."  
He sighed noisily, and stuck his lips on my ear "Good. Listen to Me, make as if you had too much drunk, and as if you want to see removing in your room. I arrive", we parted slightly, and I did what he says. I waited for Puck and Ash in my room. They entered both.  
"Ash" says Puck.  
"Puck", they do not look like many to appreciate.  
"Well, how we make to find him? We have no track." Do I say?  
"If, we have a princess of it" "ah?"  
"Yes, I went to investigate in the forest, I asked several people, creatures, and they told me that the forest degrades, because of you, the human beings. Because of your machines, computers, mobiles, the Wi-Fi ... that destroys the magic world. There is new king, iron king" Ash seemed destabilized and worried "king of ...? But how do you want one to go Puck there? The fairies die because of the iron!"  
"Ash, we should get rid!" Says Puck  
"Very well ... but, what report with my brother?"  
"He has to be to capture the bottom, creatures told me to have perceived him"  
"Good. Let's go." Say I "that has to come from you, Princess. The mist of glamour, you have to transport us. If we do it and we arrive to the country of the iron, we shall die." I was worried and I was afraid.  
"I have no power."  
"Of course if, you are the girl of Oberon. Close eyes and imagine us over there, imagines a mist wrap us and remove us."  
Ash sighed, impatient person. He did not want to be here. He looked at me, his look was soft, and but it became again fast icy.  
"Try" says Ash.  
I closed eyes, I imagined Puck, Ash and me to wrap with a purple and hot mist, the mist made us dissipate little by little, slowly and brings us where we wanted, and assists her after the reopening of my eyes we were in the forest.  
Ash and Puck looked at me.  
"We there sums"

CHAPTER FIVE

We walked in the kingdom, and small iron ends began to eat away little by little at trees, at the ground, at flowers. Hideous.  
Ash and Puck seemed low, they coughed, they were blades.  
"You are fine?" I say Nobody answered. A noise rings.  
I put myself on the ground, as well as the others.  
Ash made a sign me to keep silent about me. Of the sweat pearled on his front, and his lips were red.  
Two guards made of iron fell us above, Ash and Puck fought with strength, with their swords, but the iron weakened them more and more.

I shouted. All turned around to me.  
"Set I, it is me whom you want!"  
Ash and Puck wanted to protest, but I was ready, I had to do it.  
Both guards took me and we left. They bandaged my eyes. The smell of the iron, the rust was made more and more strong. I had a headache there. I thought again about Ash, who seemed to be hurt.  
They made me sit, and the headband got up.

I was in a closed, iron room. A man was held in the middle of the room.  
"Pearl ..."  
"How do you know me?"  
"It is me who ask the questions. Makes what a human being here?"  
"One of your Tapestries, or of your ... machines we took my brother!"  
"Your brother ... I do not see." DLes tears began to flow on my cheeks.  
He ria in the brightness "Pearl, girl If Oberon, well that. Do you know whom I am?"  
"Yes. Iron king, and you destroy all the magic forest."  
"Oh I am then known."  
"Not that much" I say with sarcasm of iron bars began to become soft, and to enlist around my legs, and to squeeze. The pain invades me.  
"Is not impertinent. I have him your brother. He is not moreover of no use me. But your death, her on the other hand ..."  
"What do you want?"  
"Let us cross one walk. We are going to fight, if I win, you will die, if you win, you will have your brother."  
"To walk concludes" "Perfect" lianas around my legs came out. I got my breath back.  
Iron king fixed me intensely, I thought again about Ash, to Puck, to the family ... to my father. A fireball bubbled in my breast, in my members. I noticed that my hair had become longer, and floated everything around me, my lips burned me, as if I had a temperature, my ears vibrated in every sound. I was ready.

Iron king concentrated him, and closed eyes, he murmured things and the room began to move, the iron livened up, pipes, bolts, everything! What I had to make? I do not know the limit of my powers, I do not know my powers.  
I looked at my hands, which were if ... hot, so bright and I decided to try to create a bright ball between my hands, to concentrate quite this energy which burned in me.  
I closed eyes, before I was able to do no anything, an iron bar scratched my knee, I roared with pain ... I had to respond.  
Iron king smiled to him, he had hands behind the back. And chuckled, more and more hardly. My knee signed, and hurt a lot me. Several pipes turned darker in my direction, and all at once, of a wave of the hand, I pushed away them, a halo of light springs from my hands. The power of this act, me son to shiver, I feel complete. I am me.  
I redid the same thing, but this time with a ball of light against him, he was hurt, and fell. He had underestimated me.  
I put myself over him, "where is my brother."  
He snapped the fingers, and my appeared brother, in a cage.  
I run towards him, I opened to him ...  
"Pearl ...?"  
"I am my heart, I am there."  
I made him a long embrace. He cried but did not show him.  
Ash and Puck arrived, and Ash was brought down iron king.  
"Thank you, thanks to you two" Ash, seemed to want to tell me something, but I do not know what.  
"Princess, it's time to leave." He revealed a passage of bramble.  
Ash, followed us. Crossed us in the passage of bramble, with my brother in arms. Leaving the remains of iron king behind us.  
We landed in the room of my brother, the tapestry was not anymore there.  
I kiss my ' brother on the front, and he fell asleep in the room.

"Listen to Puck ... I am going to stay with you. This world corresponds to me more than something else, and I have things to be discovered corresponding to me."  
"As you wish, Princess. I follow you where you will want."  
"I have to deliver you to the winter court, Pearl" says Ash Nous look at him all, and he caught me the wrist firmly. The adventure begins now.


End file.
